Silence
by ladybug1115
Summary: Everyone on the team receives a call. Her father. Her relief. Her protector. And her love. Please read and review.
1. Calling

**Silence: Calling **

**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to all the police officers who protect us every day.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-Law & Order: SVU-**_

The office was eerily quite. Not a single person was willing to talk. They all stared blankly at paperwork or at the walls opposite them. Captain Cragen was in his office, the door shut. It was probably the first time no one was welcome.

He was the first to receive the call.

"Cragen," he answered.

"I'm fine, sir," the voice on the other end stated.

"Li…"

"It's best you don't call me by that name. But, yes. …I'm so sorry. I screwed up. I got too close; I took it too far," Olivia Benson said from an undisclosed location thousands of miles away. "I hate to disappoint you, sir."

"You didn't," Cragen tried to assure her, "I know my cops; you guys take risks."

"I know. But, I always thought of you as my father. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I messed up on the case." And this time Captain Donald Cragen was met by silence as the line went dead.

_**-SVU-**_

Munch sat at his desk beside that of Fin. He didn't try to break the uneasy silence with his theories. Or jokes about ex-wife number…um.

He was the second to receive the call.

"Munch," he answered, flipping open his cell phone.

"Hey, it's me. I'm okay."

"Witness Protection," he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. You know what I heard? …Taking cops into Witness Protection is a ploy on the government's part to recruit new agents to the CIA," Olivia explained.

"Thanks. So is this goodbye?"

"Yeah. Love you, Munch." And this time John Munch was met by silence as the line went dead.

_**-SVU-**_

Because he was sitting directly across from, you would think Fin had heard every word. But, he was too focused on his badge to notice anything going on around him.

He was the third to receive the call.

"Fin."

"How you doing? I just wanted you to know I'm okay."

"My guys mess…" he started.

"No, your guys did great, Fin. Best I've ever worked with, well with the exception of you guys," Olivia confessed.

"You call your partner yet?" Fin questioned.

"He's next. Bye, Fin." And this time Odafin Tutuola was met by silence as the line went dead.

_**-SVU-**_

On Fin's left Elliot sat at his desk. He was staring at the air where his partner should have been. But, she wasn't. Because she was killed in the line of duty.

He was the fourth to receive the call.

"Stabler," he answered.

"I'm sorry about all this, El," Olivia said over the line.

"You're alive!" the surprise sounded in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. ...Look, El, I'm saying my goodbyes to all of you."

"You called the others?" he asked still shocked.

"Yeah. Look, El, I just," she stopped as she stifled a sob, "I needed to tell you…I love you, Elliot."

He thought he heard a sigh as he answered, "I love you, too." And this time Elliot Stabler was met by silence as the line went dead.

_**-SVU-**_

Thousands of miles, safely out of New York, Samantha Olson hung up the phone. That had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do; hanging up on the man she loved. She knew in her heart it wasn't goodbye forever.

She would see him again.

But, she could not be Olivia Benson as long as those people were still out there. She remembered her earlier conversation…

"_Miss Olson," the agent in charge of her case said coming over, "We have your new identity complete. You'll be in St. Louis. We need you to work as a Rape Crisis Counselor for the Red Cross. You'll travel a lot with this job. Is that okay?"_

"_I've never worked as a counselor," Samantha said._

"_But, you have worked with rape victims. You have worked with the counselors before. You know the rules; now you are a Rape Crisis Counselor."_…

She would be moved tonight back towards St. Louis. They had an apartment set up. They had a job. But, they didn't have what she needed desperately. Her father. Her relief. Her protector. And her love. No they could never replace that. She had lost her family.

And this time Olivia Benson was met by silence as her life went dead.

_**-Law & Order: SVU-**_

**A/N**: I'm debating whether this should have another chapter; tell me what you think.

**Edited: **28 December 2008…ladybug1115


	2. Arriving

**Silence: Arriving**

**Author's Note: **Here it is the second chapter. This is the end. Thanks for all the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-Law & Order: SVU-**_

Samantha Olson sits on the hard plastic chair next to the hospital bed. Her entire life she has not been able to escape rape.

And, truthfully, she wouldn't want it any other way.

The only thing she wants is the life she had to give up. She knows, however, that she can't go back. Not yet.

The woman's only attachment to her old life is the job she now works. She is a Rape Crisis Counselor. Her job is to talk to people, like the young woman in the bed next to her, about their rape. She used to give them closure; catch the evil men who did this.

But, one undercover assignment gone wrong and it was over. So, now she lived here and did this.

_**-SVU-**_

The next day dawned clear and bright. Captain Donald Cragen sat at his desk.

He was alone and was the first to see her.

She knocked on his open office door, "Olivia!" he said motioning for her to come in.

"I'm back, sir. Do you happen to know where I could find a job?" Olivia Benson asked.

"You're welcome back here, Liv. You can start today."

"Thank you, sir."

_**-SVU-**_

About fifteen minutes later John Munch walked towards his desk. Being a detective, he was trained to observe; he noticed what he thought was Olivia Benson's coffee mug on the desk across from Elliot.

But he knew that was impossible.

He was the second to see her, "So, Liv, the CIA turn you away?" he joked.

"Yeah, I like it here better anyway. I got my old job back." While they continued talking Odafin Tutuola moved into the office.

He was the third to see her. "Olivia! When did you get back," Fin said coming up and hugging her.

"Today," Olivia answered, "I came straight back to work."

Munch and Fin both looked at her, "You talk to Elliot, Yet?" Fin asked.

"No, he hasn't been in yet."

As she was saying this, Elliot Stabler was walking into the office. With her back to him, Olivia didn't see him. Fin and John both escaped to the crib. It was a few seconds before he noticed the coffee cup.

He was the fourth to see her. "El," Liv said, turning to face him, "I'm back."

"Hey," Elliot whispered as he came over to give her a hug. For a split second, their eyes met before he leaned his heads to meet hers. "We need to talk tonight, Liv," he said.

_**-SVU-**_

That night Olivia Benson realized what she had lost for the last two years.

Olivia had seen her father, her relief, her protector, and her love.

She was finally home, and she wasn't going anywhere ever again.

_**-Law & Order: SVU-**_

**Edited: **28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
